Lost
by akatsukinokuruma
Summary: Meyrin reflects back on her life before the war while she is aboard the Archangel. A boy comes to mind. Dark haired and impulsive, he’s been her friend all the way. Until recently. Now she wonders why he treated her like he did.


Lost

Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam SEED or Gundam SEED Destiny.

Meyrin Fic

Meyrin reflects back on her life before the war while she is aboard the Archangel. A boy comes to mind. Dark haired and impulsive, he's been her friend all the way. Until recently. Now she wonders why he treated her like her did.

The story goes by the Gundam SEED Destiny storyline, but the flashbacks on her life are a little AU.

Lost

Meyrin looked around her. The room wasn't too small. But it could hardly contain her thoughts. She was reflecting. Athrun was still beside her, sleeping on the bed, unconscious.

Maybe if I didn't leave, he would have been with me. Maybe if I dressed more like Lunamaria, he might have liked me. Maybe if I was skinnier, or a blond, like that girl he likes. Maybe, just maybe, nothing would have happened to us. We wouldn't be affected by the war.

She remembered the days when they were small, and they all played together, playing games like Hero. The hero was always him, and she and Lunamaria and Mayu had played the damsels in distress. Sometimes Vino and Youlan joined. Those days were the days she wished for. Peace and happiness. Before the chaos in the world erupted into a war. Rather, two wars.

Flashback

"No fair! You can't do that! It's not in the rules!" Six-year old Meyrin yelled at him.

"Relax Meyrin! Geez, you are such a goody two shoes. You don't have to always follow the rules, you know that, right?" Luna frowned.

Meyrin frowned. "But without rules, we'd be cavemen eating with our hands. At least that is what Grandma says."

He laughed. "Meyrin, I don't think you'd ever break a rule. Fine then, come on Luna, let's just follow the rules. For Meyrin."

End Flashback

_For Meyrin. For her._ She hadn't heard him say anything like that for awhile. After his family died, he had grown rather bitter. Though, they had grown apart before that. And as for always following the rules? Well she had broken one of the biggest ones of all. Abandoned.

Flashback

Twelve year old Meyrin frowned at him. "They are not!"

"Yes, your pigtails are babyish." He replied. "Come on Meyrin, you've been wearing them since you were a kid. Take it off for once!"

Meyrin glared at him. "No!"

End Flashback

They hadn't been on too good terms after that incident. He had grown up to be rather annoying at times, but she could still tell he cared about his friends. But he was beginning to shut them out. And that's when she and Luna moved to PLANTs, and he stayed in ORB.

When they met again, it was at the academy.

Flashback

"Meyrin, you didn't have to join, you know." Luna pulled her suitcase along with her.

"I know. But I kind of felt like I should." Meyrin said quietly.

"Oh my… Meyrin, look! It's him!" Luna dropped her suitcase and ran to hug him.

Meyrin stayed back, and as the two came near, he offered her a curt nod. She smiled a fake smile back to him.

"Same old pigtails, huh?"

End Flashback

And then shortly after that had happened, well, then they met again.

Flashback

"Meyrin…" It was late, and everyone else at the academy was probably asleep.

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"What are you doing up?" He asked her.

"Nothing much. Just couldn't sleep."

They were both silent. The Meyrin spoke. "I heard about your family. I'm sorry."

His eyes flamed. "Sorry? That isn't going to help!" he lashed out at her.

"I'm…I'm sorry." She whispered. "I was trying to help…"

"Well, don't"

End Flashback

He had treated her so bad. And worse when they graduated, and were in the army. Dumping his stuff on her when he came late to meetings, running into her, and all those things. It seemed he had forgotten about her. And that stung.

Meyrin came back to the present as she saw Athrun's eyes flicker.

What was she doing here? She surely didn't belong here either. Maybe it was because of Athrun. But she could have left if she had wanted. Right?

But Meyrin knew the real answer. She was lost.

"Shinn…"

Author's Notes 

I know the ending was a little weird… I wrote it in one sitting. It's really different from what I usually write… I know. And somewhat angsty, I think. Well, it is a reflection. Well, please review. I edited it again.


End file.
